Dangerous Kids
by teen-author
Summary: Artemis Fowl has no time for children but he soon learns how little he knows about them when his kids go on the wildest ride of a lifetime after a fairy is determined for the two Fowl geniuses to help her.
1. Proposal

My first ficcy, please no flames pleading eyes. I hope you like it. Liz C one of my co-authors and also author on this website gave me the permission to use her character. Of course, I love her character and since I stink at making OCs without guidelines might as well borrow one. Oh if anything here looks familiar I am sooooooooo sorry. Some stuff is just imprinted on my subconscious.**

* * *

**

**Paris, France**

"Will you marry me?" Artemis asked, his voice with only a tinge of emotion.

"No, no, no," Juliet said, waving her hands around in the air. "If you're going to propose to Athena tonight I suggest you add a little more emotion to that. Andrew was certainly more emotional," she sighed staring at the wedding ring. "So I suggest you kneel as well." The still hyperactive Juliet pushed the gaping Artemis to the ground.

"Agreed," Holly nodded analysing the wedding ring. "Is this gold real?"

"Of course it is," Artemis retorted. "You and Trouble have been dating for a long time and he didn't propose. So how are you supposed to know how a proposal is supposed to be like?"

"I have a feeling every girl knows how they want their proposal is supposed to be like," Juliet smiled.

"Let's try that again," Holly said, "From the top."

"Will you marry me?" Artemis asked once again.

"No, no, no, no," Juliet said standing up from the bed and walking around like a worried mother. "You need more practice."

"It has been ages since I needed practice for anything," Artemis complained.

"Well think again mud boy," Holly said. "Oh Frond, your dinner has already started."

"I would be on time if I didn't have to practice," said Artemis rolling his eyes.

Artemis' cell phone vibrated, "It's Athena," he whispered to the two girls after viewing the screen, "Hello Athena."

"Artemis are you coming yet? I'm already at the restaurant," said Athena.

"Yes I'm coming. I thought we agreed on nine o' clock?"

"It is nine o' clock and I'm actually on time," Athena replied, "Did the Rolex finally fail you?"

Artemis didn't answer that question, "You're early for once. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye? That wasn't romantic," Juliet said.

"So, what do you usually say to Andrew? I am not an average human if you should need reminding," Artemis remarked. "We've practised too many times. I need to get there as soon as possible."

"Take your car not the wings dimwit. Might seem weird. And Andrew happens to be very romantic," Juliet replied.

"Really?" said Artemis doubtfully with a smirk on his face..

"Shut up and get going," Holly said pushing Artemis towards the hotel room door, "You're dressed well already and although you have to do this thing spontaneously I'm sure it would work out. We're watching out for you."

"That reminds me Captain," Artemis said, turning around.

"What mud boy?" Holly asked turning from her LEP computer.

"Thank you," Artemis said softly with that genuine smile on his face. His genuine thanks and smile was payment enough for the elf. She clicked a button which folded up her portable computer. Holding the briefcase in a professional manner, she hugged her nemesis turned friend. "Gotta go to headquarters. We have a show of some sort there."

Artemis nodded. "Try to stay awake and thanks again."

"Hey!" Juliet protested. "How about me?"

Artemis chuckled and walked down the corridor, picking the 'Financial Times' and the card key on his way out. Naturally that meant he didn't reply.

"Wait, is that a yes?" Juliet asked, her employer already out of sight.

**Half an Hour Later **

"How's your spaghetti?" Artemis asked.

"Reminds me of home," Athena smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Artemis asked, smiling at Athena.

"Sure, what is it?" Athena inquired, smiling back. They seemed to be full of smiles that day.

"Well we've known each other for a long time and have travelled all over the world together. Saved Haven and the world many times and received no gratitude and also shared some very strange moments. Some which I never want to experience again. But I realise that only with you I can survive these life changing events." He paused. "Will you marry me?" Artemis said for real this time, kneeling down like Juliet had taught him.

Athena froze in her seat she should have known this was going to happen. Her hair which was no longer messy just for that night and a she actually wore a dress something which she hadn't done in years and I mean years. She knew that she loved him as well. She however was not going to put on a show like her sisters. "This is interesting," Athena commented, her purple eyes twinkled with mischief. "I thought you would have a better approach," Athena smiled. As Artemis' face turned into a confused look which looked totally cute in Athena's opinion, Athena grinned, "But yes I will marry you."

Artemis wanted to cheer but instead the cheer turned into a smirk/smile. He passed the small box with a beautiful ring contained inside. "I'm allowed to get up now, aren't I?"

"You can continue kneeling if you like," Athena smiled cheekily.

Artemis sighed, "At least you aren't asking me to start again. I had to empty the whole restaurant and make it private for the two of us tonight since I didn't want to make a public proposal."

"How did you do that?" Athena asked.

"I own this restaurant," Artemis smirked.

"Never underestimate a Fowl," Athena smiled trying on the diamond and emerald encrusted ring.

"Wait a minute, what's that noise?" Artemis said, standing up and brushing microscopic dust off his expensive suit.

A whirring noise could still be heard even after Artemis said it. Foaly was definitely the person behind any spying. Whether it was LEP made or not, sensitive hearing devices were something that the two never left home without. Besides that force field watch of course.

"Scanning," Athena frowned. "Foaly," she confirmed.

"My guess is that the entire LEP is watching this," Artemis groaned.

"I should have scanned earlier. I thought I made that a mental note," Athena groaned as well. "Then I guess we should just let them see this," Athena smiled grabbing Artemis by his tie and kissing him gently. He kissed back of course and it was something that the onlookers couldn't even imagine. Although the onlookers were not exactly invited…

**LEP Headquarters**

"Bet collecting time," Foaly announced over the intercom. About half of the spectators groaned, another half cheered.

"The Ops Booth was crowded and nearly every officer in Haven was watching the kiss. The giant monitor was watched attentively and only now was the wedding confirmed. Commander Julius Root shifted uncomfortably in his seat, bets were not exactly encouraged in the LEP but then again they were talking about some of the only humans affiliated with Haven.

"Hold on a sec," Foaly announced again, "There's more."

The purple eyed girl pulled away, smiling she added, "Promise me that if it's a boy you won't give him a stupid name. Artemis is fine, I guess. Just nothing like Orion or Apollo or even a dumb name like Marvin."

"Deal," the now twenty-one year old Fowl replied, his smile sincere which is still a rare sight. Of course they continued kissing, looks like their food will have to wait.

Flashes could be seen in Argon and Cumulus' office, it was likely that they were recording that historic moment. Holly and Trouble were hand in hand grinning widely at the sight. Chix was after the bimbo Lili Frond since it was considered a romantic moment and Grub on the other hand felt a tear in his eye, his crush on Athena was over don't worry, it was the fact that he felt like a relative and actually he was smiling.

The pair continued kissing until the bets were all collected and trust me that is a long time. Athena turned to the supposedly hidden camera. "Happy Foaly? I think we just made your day, si?"

"Si," Foaly replied, his grin from ear to ear. Athena couldn't hear him but might as well. He turned on her hearing device unit which all officers had which, she always forgot was there. "So," he began, "How many kids are you going to have?" To contribute to the embarrassment, he said it through the intercom and the speaker.

"I heard that Foaly," Artemis drawled.

"I thought I only activated Athena's receiver," Foaly said, "Oh well."

"How many kids are you going to have?" the officers chorused.

"Wait and see, wait and see," Athena grinned.

"Now who wants to bet when they will get divorced?" Foaly joked.

Athena frowned. "Foaly, you're betting on us?"

* * *

Ah the traditional threat of REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW! The more reviews the faster I update. 

P.S. I know the proposal wasn't all that but it seemed kind of akward for a boy like Arty to propose


	2. Two Births

Wow, thanks for all the reviews. I know FanFiction had some down time so oh well I think I could have had more reviews.

smileheadActually there is a story on how they met. A series actually, by Liz C.

Eva EvansWell I did take a litmus test. Purple eyes don't mean much to me. I mean I have several friends (who don't wear contacts) that have purple eyes. Plus, I loved Lizzie's character. Wait don't tell me I didn't put the disclaimer.

silverfingersThanks a lot:D

nyxOnce again, thanks. :D

aperfectattitudeYAY! I updated! Thanks.

reflocSee I actually updated. Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing absolutely nothing except Amethyst, Artemis Fowl III, Holmes, Lyle etc. So maybe I do own a lot.

Keep reviewing people!

**

* * *

Eleven and a half months later**

**Fowl Enterprises**

He should have sent his wife to the hospital but no he was too busy with paperwork. Fortunately there were enough maids in the house to do almost anything, not all Butlers of course, that would be to high a sum when paying salaries. Only now did he know that his father had enough responsibilities to be the whole company. Fortunately for Artemis Fowl the First, he was now in an undisclosed area with Angeline ageing gracefully with several thousands or more coming in each month to support themselves.

"Sir, sir," one of his secretaries called, "the CEO of Hawk Industries in on the phone and needs to speak with you immediately."

"CEO? Isn't that Athena's position?" Artemis was confused but clearly did not show it as he commanded the secretary to connect the call to the cell phone, made by the new Fowl Enterprises using the technology he had kept hidden from the world for about six years.

"Hello?" Artemis asked in a puzzled tone as he made his way to the parking lot.

"It's Athena remember, the wife who is in the hospital thanks to Holly." The displeasure in her voice was clear and Artemis grimaced. Looks like he'll be sleeping in the guestrooms for a few days or if she's really angry the luxurious sofa-bed will be waiting for him. There was hardly much to complain about though.

"I'm so sorry," Artemis apologised sincerely. Nowadays many apologies have been escaping his lips. It seemed to Athena that the only great thing about Artemis was that he was a great husband as in wealthy, good in bed and partner in protecting Haven. Otherwise, he's just a partner who has no greater regard for his expecting wife who has now given birth.

A chuckle could be heard from the other end of the line. "It's okay besides the pain and all that. In fact I'm exhausted but Holly's really good with healing."

"Okay," Artemis replied. "So do I have to meet you there?"

"What do you think?"

The Fowl owner bit his lip, he set his briefcase on the black limo. Holmes was already waiting after he received the call from the secretary. Truth was he was there the whole morning. There was a TV in there what was there to complain about, besides there was also a DVD player and all the luxuries a guy could ever wish for. If Holmes could, he would live there.

"I'll be there in five minutes," he decided.

"That's a good boy," Athena said sweetly yet mockingly.

Artemis rolled his eyes, at least there were no gut feelings that this baby was a girl. He shuddered in his limousine. A girl would never suffice as the second heir of the billion dollar enterprise. Never.

**About a year later**

**Dublin Private Hospital**

Artemis paced around the waiting room noisily, not that anyone was going to stop him. If he was in the office now he would lose track of the time but Athena insisted that he was there this time. Besides only now would he know the baby's gender. At first he didn't want to know the gender of the baby because he had a bad feeling it was a girl. The dreaded girl. A girl couldn't carry his name unless he did a little tweaking to the profile of her future boyfriend. What was he thinking? A girl will be fine. Look at Athena, she was beautiful, smart and although childish, was his true love. He had a boy anyway, Artemis Fowl the III.

To distract himself he tried counting how many girls he had liked before. Unlike many other boys, he only needed three fingers. There was Juliet, the very first, Holly and then finally Athena. Athena was perfect, her hot temper was fine, her outspokenness had to be dealt with but he enjoyed her swing of moods her reaction to everything he does, her love of the grandest heists the world had ever seen and most importantly the secret of the fairies.

"Good," he whispered to himself. Somehow that one subject lead to another. "Oh great I just reminded himself of it."

Athena had been in labour for how long, he wouldn't know. Athena hid his Rolex somewhere because she was totally sick of him looking at his watch all day. She said she would only give it back when the baby was born, so that he wouldn't run off every single time. It was nearly hell for Artemis who depended as much on his watch as Juliet needed wrestling. Now Artemis wasn't even sure whether he was waiting for the watch or the baby.

"Sir, sir," a nurse said tapping on his shoulder.

An anxious look Artemis hid well. "Yes," he said.

"Your wife has given birth to a girl. You may see her now in room 23."

"Room 23," he repeated to himself. The VVIP room which he was paying several hundred dollars for per night. It was large, it had cable and it itself was a like a hotel room. Strange for a hospital room though. Wait a minute, did the nurse just say it was a…girl. Artemis closed his eyes he knew this was going to happen somehow. He gripped the doorknob and turned it and there he saw his beautiful wife resting with the baby in her arms. It was to go to the nursery later but for a few precious moments Athena, although tired, was cradling the baby.

"Hey Arty," she said softly.

"Hey Ditee," he smirked. He knew how much Athena hated to be reminded of her real name, Aphrodite the goddess of love. Although he was rather sweaty and actually worried he couldn't help teasing her at first look.

"Hey," she protested with a smile. "Wanna take a closer look? And your Rolex is in the drawer at the side.

He gazed at the baby in his wife's arms. She had rather thick hair for a baby, once her eyes are opened he would be able to see the colour and her rose coloured lips. She was practically perfect, just like her parents.

He flipped open his phone after taking his prized watch out of the desk drawer. He was going to deal with this predicament somehow.

"Who are you calling?" Athena asked.

"Butler, I think he has a nephew who could guard this little child."

"By the way, I'm sorry it was a girl but she really is sweet, isn't she?" Athena asked hopefully. She knew of her husband's longing for a boy. He was a planner and was still quite greedy. Why have one boy if his wife can be pregnant more than twice? Plus, it was his multimillion dollar empire that he worried about now.

"Yes she is," Artemis said agreeably. "Excuse me."

Outside of the room Artemis saw Juliet. Looking at his now dismayed face, Juliet shot him a comforting look.

"You have one son already. Why two?"

"Because I'm afraid that once he Artemis gets married he'll neglect the business, I was hoping that another Fowl will take over if another is busy. Plus his purple eyes don't really remind me of me."

"Athena is different you know," another female voice spoke. "And who knows there's always a next time. Otherwise the girl can take care of the business. Or are you sexist. If you are-"

Artemis sighed a melodramatic sigh as an interruption and contacted Domovoi. "There's always next time," he comforted himself.

* * *

REVIEW! P.S. Sorry if it's kinda lame. I'm doing my best. :D 


	3. The Fight

**Seven Years Later**

**Dublin Academy**

A pale boy looked up from his thick book. The dull brown cover shielded his face from the raging sun as he peeked at his little sister about ten metres in front of him. A frown appeared on his forehead as the bully raised his arm, he was hardly worried though, his sister was close to a black belt already. In fact it was the bully who he took pity on. Artemis Fowl III shook his head and turned back to his book of Archimedes' theories. Still his purplish eyes couldn't help but peek to see if his sister was alright.

"Don't you there call me o-oh-bee, whatever again," Bruiser Grate said in a soft and menacing tone.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Define obese," she said very simply.

"What?" Bruiser asked.

Amethyst cleared her throat and raised her voice, "Define obese."

"Uh-"

"Time's up," Amethyst proclaimed punching Bruiser on his nose.

Bruiser held his now broken nose he turned towards his comrades Ryan and Gus of whom began to back away. "What was that for?" It actually sounded more like, "Twat twas twat por?"

"For testing my patience and calling me a girl," Amethyst grinned blowing her fist.

Artemis Fowl the Third, or more fondly called Willy by his mother since calling her husband and her son at the same time made her head hurt, glanced up from his book in interest. Sighing he contacted his bodyguard who was always just around the corner. "Hello Butler."

"Wait, don't tell me," a frustrated voice came through the earpiece. Lionel Butler who was sitting in the Benz with his brother Frank when the call was received, continued his sentence in the same frustrated voice, "Amethyst is in another fight."

"Yes, Butler, Amethyst has anger problems again." The boy looked up at the sight, he continued, "Although it seems my little sister is winning."

Lyle snorted. "Of course she's winning but Master Fowl isn't going to be too happy about this."

"If father was pleased it wouldn't be father," Willy drawled. "Bruiser might need some help though."

Frank listened through the joint line refraining from a long, hard laugh. His principal was a feisty one. Perhaps the feistiest ever guarded by a Butler, it wasn't going to be easy. Lyle sighed after a brief moment of silence, "We're coming Artemis."

"Please," Willy interrupted. "Call me William as my mother calls me."

Lyle nodded, although it couldn't be seen by Willy, "Very well William."

Willy's face lighted up with a small smirk. His father would never call him William and was never a favourite among he and Amethyst. Okay so he was daddy's favourite but that was no excuse of boring him with thoughts of gold and such. Amethyst was the greedy one although it seemed he was mostly like his father.

His looks were clearly inherited from his father except his eyes and he clearly had the same determined attitude but he was more fun loving than Amethyst. His little baby sister on the other hand inherited Athena's looks besides her blue eyes and she clearly had Athena's anger management problem but she had her father's greed and tried her best not to be like her father although she hated to act 'perky' sometimes.

Miss Crowley pulled the blinds up to enjoy the sunny day but promptly pulled it down again as soon as she caught sight of the new Fowl heir with his phone, meaning that two six foot or more men will be arriving. She clapped her hand over her eyes, all she wanted to do was be a teacher teaching the next generation of future presidents but what did she get stuck with, Artemis Fowl the Third and his sister Amethyst Fowl. She already had bags under her eyes because of the two. Still she straightened herself up and checked her makeup, Frank Butler was quite a sight, he was probably the only reason she didn't suspend Amethyst…yet.

The colourfully painted door of her office flew open as the petite twenty-five year old stepped out. It was seconds from the arrival of the two Butler brothers. To her horror she now saw Amethyst who was going to be punched by Bruiser. "There goes chivalry, here comes equal rights which meant more fights," she thought to herself. "BRUISER!" she yelled. She had to do something before she was blamed for being ignorant. "Why are you bullying a girl?"

Amethyst smirked mentally; it was time for her dramatics. Once Butler saw this he would most definitely see that Bruiser was a threat meaning more attention from dad she supposed. "Miss Crowley," she said in a trembling voice. "He called me a weakling and he took my dolly away." Actually it was more of her CX984 her robot toy, but what the heck. An act was an act.

Bruiser was taken aback, "She called me o-oh-bee-"

Miss Crowley nearly rolled her eyes. Playing the perky teacher role she smiled and patted Bruiser on his shoulder and rubbed his head. "Well it isn't nice to pick on girls even though they call you obese."

"What's obese mean anyways?" Bruiser asked his tone returning to its normal tone although his nose was dripping with blood.

Amethyst herself had a bleeding nose but only a vessel broke, not the fine bones within it. She spotted her butler, Butler who was walking calmly towards her direction, while the other Butler was sitting next to William trying to understand his gibberish on his latest theories. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "but if you don't know obese means overweight meaning I thought you were big."

"Not other o word," Bruiser groaned. "Miss Crowley, what does overweight mean?"

"I'm sorry about the trouble miss," the Caucasian butler bowed deeply. I will take Amethyst back now if you wish.

"No, Amethyst does not need to return, after all there's only three more hours of school."

Butler gave a grateful smile; at least Amethyst wouldn't be in that much trouble. "Thank you, Miss Crowley."

Miss Henrietta Crowley smiled. "Would you like to join me for lunch or if you don't have that much time, some tea?"

"Only if my brother can join me. He has to take care of Artemis after all."

"Oh, very well then. Come in," the teacher smiled.

Frank nodded politely. "I hope this isn't a mistake," he thought to himself.

**About Three Hours Later **

Willy winced at the sight of his hard headed sister. It was finally the end of school and once again Bruiser had Amethyst cornered with the two Butler brothers no where in sight. Willy winced again and again, at first it was his sister he thought of since she was the vulnerable female, after all Bruiser will only raise his arm threateningly except reflexes always take the best of Amethyst who will punch Bruiser's lights out with a reaction of getting punched back.

Frank Butler bowed Japanese style again, "Thank you for that three hour, um, tea."

Lyle glanced towards the playground again. The white brick wall had drops of blood on it. Lyle closed his eyes wishing that this wasn't happening. Bruiser's bandaged nose was Amethyst's pride but the bruise on her arm was Bruiser's trophy. Frank was nudged sharply and for once he didn't complain, he was glad for the interruption until he saw his principal.

"Amethyst," he murmured. Her nose was bleeding once again but her eyes were cold and expressionless. Frank knew it was a mistake to leave Amethyst there with a dolt like Bruiser on the loose. However his job was assassins, not seven year old boys, there should have been a course like this at the Madam Ko academy.

With a large and heavy sigh he walked over to Bruiser picked him up and brought him towards Miss Crowley. He then returned for the little girl who picked up her backpack and followed him into the car. Willy and Lyle however had business with a junior Science fair, so they stayed behind.

"You my little principal," Frank began, "have an anger management problem."

Amethyst grinned. "Thanks."

"Why couldn't I have been assigned to your nice melancholic brother?" Frank joked.

Amethyst's grin faded. "Don't compare me to my brother. My father does that enough already."

Frank nodded gravely. This was not the answer he expected. "One last question though."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't boys the ones that are supposed to be involved in fights?"

* * *

What do you think:D I hope it's okay but I've waited for soooooo long to update since no one wanted to review except aperfectattitude and jjp91 (hope I spelled that correctly, I'm too lazy to check my reviews again since my connection is ultra slow although it's broadband). I'm true to my word, I am not updating until someone reviews. Hopefully more people review this time, or else I'm not updating. shakes head firmly 


	4. When They Collide

Okay, okay, so people reviewed and I have to stay true to my promise but there's another threat for this chapter, same one as usual. You want more updates faster you gotta review. :D Fair's fair. ;)**

* * *

**

**Fowl Manor**

Amethyst Fowl walked into the room dabbing her still bloody nose with a tissue. Her bodyguard stood behind her. Butler's nephew also known as Butler to Amethyst held her surprisingly heavy school bag as the seven year old girl walked through the doors of the manor.

"Are you sure your father will not be worried?" Frank Butler asked his voice filled with concern.

"Positive, he doesn't even know I exist. The only one he notices is Artemis. Artemis this, Artemis that, why can't you be more like your brother Artemis?" Amethyst grumbled. "Father can't even notice that I'm like him and Willy is like mum, I mean mother. I just hope mother doesn't mind about this bruise on my arm and this nose of mine."

"Emmy, who did you get into a fight with this time?" Athena asked walking into the room. Expression of concern was hardly on her face. Her daughter was trained, so did she care? Nope, not a bit. She was concerned however that she would have to sit through another boring lecture from Artemis or another parent-teacher meeting. She shuddered at the thought of sitting through meetings, she can't even keep a straight face in one of those boring business meetings. She shuddered once again at the memory of falling asleep in the meeting room both in the office and at Amethyst's school.

"One word, Bruiser," the small girl answered taking off the scrunchie that held her black hair in a ponytail.

"So, did you win and did you remember your, ahem, lessons?" Athena asked, her purple eyes glimmering.

Amethyst loved her mother for this sort of understanding. Her rose coloured lips turned into a smile, "Of course I did."

"Great, compared to your injuries how much did he get?" Athena asked.

"Madam, I believe Master Fowl would not be pleased to hear that you have been encouraging your daughter into such activities." It was not exactly a good thing to defy an employer but they were told to treat Mrs. Fowl as a friend and a friend they were. Athena loved that treatment as a normal but it had it's disadvantages.

Amethyst rolled her eyes; sometimes Butler was so overly protective. "Fine Butler. I will cease these activities."

Her mother who was carrying a pile of files, also rolled her eyes and walked towards the study. Amethyst had a feeling that her mother was going to go on one of her hacking sprees again. Smiling, she moved to join her mother to see what she was going to do this time. Last time they brainstormed and caused a meltdown at a company. It was an illegal website which was finally closed down due to a tiny thing called AtAm.

"Miss Fowl," Domovoi Butler began. "Master Fowl wants to see you in his study."

"Thanks Butler," Amethyst smiled. It was kind of confusing to call her Butler, Butler and her father's Butler, Butler. Weird. Still, at the moment she preferred to be spending time with her mother compared to her father.

She walked towards the study quickly and upon her entrance, she saw her father's bodyguards standing behind him. It was not a surprise to her that her father had bodyguards unlike any normal father. But then again her father was a billionaire who she knew was a professional in the criminal world.

"Amethyst," Artemis began, "It has come to my knowledge that you have been fighting in school. Not to mention the fact that you spent thirty thousand dollars on a trip to the shopping complex. This is the type of behaviour I would expect from Juliet, not my own daughter."

"Juliet, if you remember, is already married," Amethyst replied her cold blue eyes glaring at her father, "To Uncle Andrew. You should have said that this behaviour would have been expected from Eve her daughter."

"I do not know Eve, I know Juliet, thus the example," Artemis replied.

"If you got out of the office more often and actually spent time with me and mum maybe you would know more," Amethyst said her temper flaring up.

"I see you inherited your mother's temper," Artemis mused over steepled fingers.

"You would have known earlier if you didn't hate me so much," Amethyst retorted slumping in the Victorian chair and folding her arms, her face still showing signs of anger.

"Hate you?" Artemis chuckled, "I do not hate you. I've just been busy."

Amethyst snorted. "Hah, busy on every day of the week. I know you wanted another boy to carry down the Fowl name and manage your business. You've ignored me since I was three. When I was one and two you were forced to spend time with me. The only thing you ever talk to me about is the stock market. You even ignore mother. If I was her I would have divorced you years ago."

"Well you are not her and I do love your mother very much whether you believe the fact or not," Artemis said with an amused tone in his voice.

"I believe that Aunt Juliet loved Uncle Andrew. I believe that grandpa loves grandma. I don't believe that you even love mum. I even think you married her just because she is the first to challenge you and actually beat you," Amethyst said her voice rising. "I even believe that mother loves me more than you do."

"That was not the topic I called you in for," Artemis said.

"Who cares?" Amethyst shouted, "I'm outtie." She slammed the door behind her as she left.

"Isn't it too early for her to go through this stage of rebellion," Artemis asked the still smirking Juliet.

"Hello. You don't even remember I have a kid," Juliet said, "And you do ignore her too much."

Artemis put a shocked expression on his face, "I do not ignore my own daughter."

His other bodyguard Holmes Butler, who was also acknowledged as Butler leaned forward, "As much as I hate to agree with my cousin. She's right."

"Uh-huh, I know you wished for a son," Juliet said.

"Plus, Amethyst is smart. She received a hundred on a test in only a few minutes," Holmes added.

"It's the genes," Artemis said in an impressed manner. Then he rolled his eyes, "I do not ignore my daughter and I never wished for a son." Receiving a smirk from Juliet, "Fine," he admitted, "I was a tad disappointed when I found out she was a girl. But at that time I did have a son."

"A tad?" Juliet repeated. She ignored his earlier sentence. "Hah, you were more than a tad upset. You freaked."

"That's putting it mildly Juliet," Holmes smiled.

"That's enough from the both of you," Artemis remarked, "I have to get back to work now. I spent ten valuable minutes on Amethyst. Call the chauffer I have work to do on the limo."

"And you say you don't ignore your daughter."

"I really don't," Artemis snapped.

Juliet and Holmes rolled their eyes. Exchanging glances they said, "As if."

* * *

REVIEW! 


	5. The Plot Unfolds

I finally updated. I love reviews so keep 'em coming. I waited for a week and only 3? How many readers are there all together anyway. Not that I'm a demanding brat or anything but REVIEW!**

* * *

**

**LEP Headquarters**

Holly had a serious face on at that moment while passing the many cubicles to Trouble's office. Trouble who was promoted after Root retired early, said something about a briefing in his office. As for Root's retirement you can bet he said something about pony boy and his blood pressure. Holly was hardly promoted at all with all the demerits she received from her own husband.

She knocked on the door in a consistent rhythm, and the only red headed female captain continued knocking until finally a voice was heard saying, "Come in."

Remembering to be formal with her husband, I mean, commander, she didn't call him dear and he didn't call him honey although even that was rare at home. "Good afternoon sir. Why did you call me here?"

A smirk tugged on Trouble's lips. A lopsided grin replaced it as he watched Holly's usual determined expression. "For one we had a troll in Frankfurt, Germany. We wasted no time and captured the troll." Upon that reply he received a scowl of reproval. Now here is the part which we have to take note of. You and Grub have worked on the case of Percheron, yes?"

Holly nodded slowly raising an eyebrow. Percheron was hardly a threat. No big deal.

"Well we believe that he is striking again. His escape was well, sudden and well planned." Trouble stifled a laugh as Holly tilted her head in a questioning manner. "Foaly refuses to believe that Percheron has returned. Poman as anyone know is not to bright and well now if he can escape probably the thousands of captured goblins shall and could pour out in streams. The jail in Howler's Peak must have it's security stepped up, I'm sure you know what to do on that case," Trouble said, "just don't tell Foaly," he added in a whisper.

Holly frowned. She raised her arm in a mock cheer. "Um, yay?"

"Yeah, yay. He isn't the only one you have to deal with."

Holly groaned and slumped on her chair. "Don't tell me," she began, "someone else escaped."

Trouble nodded slowly. "Guess who."

"Just tell me or else I'll announce over the sound system that you bring a teddy to bed."

"You're my wife of course you know," Trouble scoffed. "And you aren't supposed to tell anyone."

Holly pouted. "Forget about it then. Just tell me. I went through too many escapes. When is the system going to be upgraded?"

"Qasar. And you destroyed a whole town, so that drained the funds."

Holly rolled her eyes, "It was either that or sacrifice a life."

Trouble smiled warmly which made Holly's expression soften. "What's the latest news on Fowl?"

Holly shook her head, "I don't really know. I haven't been in contact with him for ages. They've been helping except they've been really busy. Athena's been supplying blueprints and ideas to Foaly and Falabella blueprints regularly though."

"Tell me truthfully," Trouble sighed, "was it a mistake to hire Foaly's girlfriend?"

Holly shrugged. "She's pretty bright and she actually likes his behaviour."

Trouble cleared his throat. "Back to business."

The feisty captain straightened herself up in the chair. "So, what's the action _commander_?"

Commander Kelp grinned. Holly hated being second best which was one fact her colleagues and friends knew all too well. "Get back in contact with Fowl. Not for blueprints but for action. We need their help. You know what grudges criminals such as Qasar and Percheron hold. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl have thrown Qasar and Percheron into jail how many times?"

Holly ticked the number of times off her fingers. "Percheron, once, he's really as dumb as goblins sometimes. Qasar, thrice."

Trouble rolled his eyes. "Percheron cannot escape alone and Qasar disappeared shortly after meaning that they are now accomplices."

"Why would Qasar want a _stupid_ accomplice?"

"Go ask him." A smirk appeared on Trouble's face as he reached for a button under his desk. He couldn't help but try this new system. "You and Grub shall meet your partners now. Good bye Holly."

"Wha-" Holly began but she was cut short by her own scream as a hole opened and brought her to a pod. "I'll get Kelp if it's the last thing I do," she promised herself.

"I love this system," Trouble smiled. "Saves times."

_The Diary of Amethyst (Encrypted):_

_Oh piffle. I got into another fight with dad. Willie was right, dad is kinda solitary. How he met mum is a definite mystery. Which evokes another question do you spell mum, mom or mum? Pointless questions, I inherit that from my mother I suppose. Sometimes I wish I were Willie and Willie were me. Willie is so much like mum and I have to be like...dad. It's typical really on how life works, I love mum and I end up like dad. No excuse for Willie though, he loves mum too and we seem so distant from dad. _

_I'm typing this into my new mini computer as I slouch in my gigantic room. Mum's coming up soon. I hope I remember to ask her about her and dad's story. I do know however that they were both criminals. It would be totally cool if we were criminals on the run. I mean if crime didn't pay there would be a lot less criminals, right? Anyway, no doubt I'll receive the same answer. Mum would get that dreamy look in her eyes which turns into a mischievous, sly look. Like machinery she will smirk and say the same thing every time. "You'll know if you look. When she says, "Look," it must have a hidden meaning and it'll take a whole lot of work, but this time I'm determined and I won't stop. I hope. I wish she'll give me a clue on where to look. Just one teeny -weeny clue. Yeah I'm acting like her and I'm trying my best not to snap back to my roots as the melancholy I am. It's a lot more fun this way and compared with ditzy Felicia, brunettes have more fun than blondes._


	6. Amethyst Bracelet

Sorry for not updating. My father reformatted the computer and now it's faster luckily I saved this file in my pen drive or else all is lost. I was also trying to figure out where the plot is going.**

* * *

**

**Amethyst's Room**

Three raps were heard as Amethyst snapped her mini computer down in a hurry. Her encrypted diary was not to be revealed to even her precious mother. "Come in," she called. She propped herself up on her bed and kept herself busy typing up her thesis. She might be able to apply with a fake ID somehow.

"So, what's up?" her mother asked, with that same sincere smile on her flawless face.

Amethyst managed a small smile, her gaze on the amethyst bracelet. She had to work up the nerve to ask of this question again without sounding like a dolt. "Well, I was wondering." Amethyst paused. "How you and dad met."

Athena smirked, that dreamy look no longer there, "Well," she began, "haven't we been through this before?"

"You know the drill," Amethyst grinned, "I ask and you get that look in your eyes and you tell me to 'look'."

Mrs. Fowl nodded, her smirk replaced with a grin. "This time you get an answer though. Look at your amethyst bracelet, run it through scans and you'll get the answer. It isn't a family heirloom like you thought it was, but it is very, very important."

Amethyst shot a questioning look at her mother. "Huh?"

"Just scan and you'll see. Use the Quartz Analyser if you must."

Amethyst shrugged. She unfastened the catch on her Amethyst bracelet and stared at it for a while. Athena stared at her and smiled watching those familiar thinking lines appear. She had seen that look on Artemis and if Amethyst knew how much she and her father were alike she would most definitely freak. Athena Fowl got up to leave giving Amethyst a knowing look. "Oh and mum," Amethyst began, "thanks for finally giving me a clue."

"Welcome dear."

The second heir to the Fowl business heard the door shut softly after her mother kissed her on the forehead. She leapt off her bed and dashed to a corner of her room. The eager girl pulled a chest drawer open revealing blinking lights and a machine with a clear bottom. The amethyst bracelet was slipped on the scanner with a red beam scanning it thoroughly. With a flick of a switch, a giant screen appeared showing the analysis of the bracelet. It was definitely no ordinary bracelet as Amethyst now knew. It held secrets of the Fowl empire, the secrets of the world and most importantly the secrets of Artemis and Athena.

A portable keyboard slid out at command and the mouse was placed gingerly next to it. Quick fingers practically danced on the keyboard as the data started streaming out like a rapid river. Pictures, documents and etcetera filled even the large screen. Windows kept appearing one by one as Amethyst stared in amazement. With each open window her blue eyes grew wider and wider. She decided that one screen wasn't enough. LCD projections soon followed each with their own task. There were secrets from every continent, country, state, city and even FBI files. "This is so totally-" Amethyst frowned trying to find the proper word for this once in a lifetime find. "Awesome," she decided.

Spirals of Gnommish appeared on the screen. The thousand year old file was yet to be transformed by Foaly since it belonged to the Natural Museum of Fairy History. At yet another projection appeared pictures of the young Fowl and the young Hawk. One with a reluctant smile and another with a cheerful smile. The sole owner of Fowl Enterprises was actually in Paris, his hands in jeans instead of his usual Armani or Calvin Klein. "A definite breakthrough," Amethyst thought. The teenage Hawk was quite on the contrary, her outfit casual and cool and seemed like no surprise. The picture of the adolescents started going through a slide show.

"America, Italy, Mexico, Peru, Indonesia, China, Ukraine, Germany, is there any place my parents haven't been?" the still astounded Amethyst wondered. "Maybe these people are not my parents. The dates and times, only a few minutes apart. Impossible. My parents could not have constructed these things in their teen years."

"Emmy?" her brother's voice rang through her room. The utter silence was enough to evoke some suspicion in her brother. He expected blasting music, a loud television or at least something

"Yeah?" Amethyst replied breaking away from her train of thought and also breaking her silence.

"What are you up to?"

Amethyst scowled. Those stupid psychologists were completely wrong, Willy was most definitely not like her fun loving mother, she was. Willy was a boring pale vampire who didn't even have sarcasm in every sentence. "Nothing."

"Then can I come in?"

"What's the password?"

"Gooey chocolate chip cookies are in my hands right now straight from the oven," Willy said instead.

"Close enough." The door opened for Willy to enter. To him the LCD projections were invisible and the monitor was hidden once again. Everything was engineered to be as compact as possible and Amethyst had to admit, it was a pretty good system she had thought of.

Artemis Fowl the Third held a tin of cookies, straight from Libra's oven. "Here," he offered, "I helped with the cookies."

"Male Fowls don't make cookies," Amethyst smiled, mimicking her father's voice.

"Well, female Fowls don't dismantle their parent's Benz and Rolls at five to compare the differences."

"Male Fowls don't take up cooking classes."

"Female Fowls don't wake up early in order to get access to a back door of a bank system which shuts down at a certain time for a few seconds."

Amethyst stuck out her tongue. "Male Fowls don't take interest in, um, girl stuff."

"I most certainly do not."

"Okay, I faked that, big deal."

Willy frowned at his surroundings. The walls were bare, no giant LCD projections like he had seen before. What was his sister hiding? He inspected every detail of the room, finally coming to the conclusion that his sister was actually quiet for once. It should have been on that old fashioned TV show, what was it called? Oh yes, 'Ripley's Believe It Or Not'.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" he finally asked.

"I decided to find my inner chi?" Amethyst half guessed half answered.

"You hate yoga."

"Oh shut up."

Willy made a mental note to report this to his father immediately. Unfortunately for him Amethyst's foot stool was in his way causing him to trigger some chain reaction ending up with only one conclusion. His sister was up to no good. The monitor came back up, the projections were showing up again on the walls and more windows were appearing by the minute. "You are in so much trouble."

"I know," Amethyst casually shrugged.

* * *

Review people. I know you can click and type. 


	7. Lohna Inc

New character alert. It contains a few spoilers from Liz C's future story but nevertheless it works. Lirana Lohna comes from the name Lindsay Lohan by the way. No matter how many fans she has, I dislike her immensely.

eateroftoastThanks. It depends on how much time I have. For example Liz C told me that she finished Mastermind in a month during her school holiday.**

* * *

**

**Café Frond**

Two figures could be seen in the night. Café Frond was still open for business and the duo decided that it would be apt to meet their employer there, or at least that was what their employer arranged. Convicts were among the innocent fairy folk in the café, yet one could hardly tell unless someone tore the hat off the first convict. The noticeable scar Qasar had on his face was enough to confirm any fairy's suspicions if the hat fell off. Notices were already screened and several had been put on the watch for escaped convict Qasar. Percheron? No one cared.

A pretty pixie of about three hundred years old walked into the café, her looks were enough to make heads turn. However a glimmer of greed shone in her eyes as she searched calmly for her accomplices. She had no idea why she hired Percheron but then again any help was appreciated greatly especially if that certain someone was willing to work for free.

The lovely fairy spotted a grim elf with a hat shading most of his face. She smiled, this was him. His companion was enough to confirm that they were Percheron and Qasar.

She pushed a red strand of hair behind her ears as she took her seat between the two. "Hello boys."

"Hi," Percheron started. He trusted anyone nowadays.

"Idiot," Qasar murmured. "Sorry lady, we're waiting for someone."

Lirana patiently sat as she clasped a badge on her coat. "Lirana Lohna, owner of Lohna Industries." She quietly removed the badge once again as the image faded from her real face. Lohna Industries was a rather powerful company. After Opal Koboi was arrested and all her assets were frozen, Lirana happily claimed the spot of number one company. They were similar in too many ways except Lirana was not interested in goblin help.

Rumour was Lirana had waited for more than ten years to put this plan into action. Many were afraid that she was the next Opal but their fears were quelled with all the charity work she had done and all the gold she poured into researches, associations and etcetera. Her badge held her holographic face of kindness, gentleness and purity, without it you could see sneers, smirks and determination etched all over her face. She was also famous for flirting with anybody that would be of use to her despite their looks or personality.

Qasar arched an eyebrow studying the face before him. Coffee brown skin, auburn hair and green eyes. If she had hazel eyes she would be a duplicate of Holly Short but no he had tried that idea before. The robot was of no use after that. "

"What is your business with us?" he hissed in his soft, menacing tone.

Lirana calmly raised her hand, "Waiter, please bring me a tortika."

"This is not a time to order food," Qasar said, suppressing the urge to choke the woman in front of him. He enjoyed his freedom but he would rather murder than have a boss such as Lirana Lohna.

"I like tortikas," Percheron commented. "They taste good with mud man salsa."

Qasar glared at him in an annoyed manner. To make things, well, different, the tortikas arrived and it left the trio staring at the blue plate without making a single movement.

Qasar grunted. "May I?" he asked motioning to the tortikas. Watching the pastry was too much for his grumbling stomach.

Lirana nodded. "You must be hungry from the escape Hin helped you with."

"That was him? The invisible force?" Percheron suddenly asked his eyes rising from the tortikas, covered with delicious cheese, vegetarian cheese of course but nevertheless tasty. "How did he-"

"He, what? Elude the guards? Hide from the view of cameras?" Ms. Lohna smiled slyly at her soon-to-be minions. "What do you think?"

Qasar snorted. You're the CEO of Lohna Industries. You have technology of every kind. Even the illegal softnoses are in your possession no doubt."

"Actually, no, I have a better weapon, dragon salt, from Le Ciel."

"Isn't that a myth?"

"No. Not when you have money." Craftiness and determination was etched all over her face. She was going to finish this job no matter how unprofessional she may be.

"What do you want us to do boss?" Percheron asked.

Lirana smiled. The job was accepted. "I am sorry, I need the permission of your friend."

Qasar sighed deeply. He folded his arms and slumped in his seat. "Fine," he mumbled, "you did bust us out anyway.

At times like this Lirana was glad she had stolen the inventions from Artemis and Athena's time. The hearing device was superb and still worked well despite being a decade old. "Wonderful, now do you want to know your jobs and devices you will receive?"

The duo nodded solemnly.

"Percheron since you're um, dyslexic, you can have the basic weapons of defence, attack and spying," she calmly said, smiling slightly. Percheron opened her mouth to protest but was forced to keep quiet in the presence of one of the most powerful fairies in the underground world. "Qasar you can have the most advanced, but also the most complicated technology in the entire world, or galaxy."

Percheron pouted, it wasn't a very attractive sight I assure you, "Why do I get the most basic items?"

"Because you have the most basic mind," Qasar snapped. He was most definitely not in the proper mood to stand this childish nonsense.

Lirana started to wonder, "Why males?" She could have a nice female henchwoman like Opal, but Opal will never help her. Nevertheless they would have to do. She folded her arm patiently on her lap she definitely could not offend her second minion. Her own workers won't do it without more gold and she only had one helper, also male. Males were not a very smart gender in her point of view and also in the view of more than a million female chauvinists.

"What's the plan?" Qasar suddenly inquired.

She had waited for this point. It was the most brilliant plan of the lifetime, "We're going to kidnap Artemis and Amethyst Fowl."

* * *

REVIEW! 


	8. Explanations

Thanks cybergurl, sorry you had to wait for so long and I'm afraid this chapter might disappoint but only ONE reviewer. I think I'm gonna cry sniff. I had to get a friend to type up some parts and let me make it known that tests are absolutely evil. I waited for such a loooooong time for possibly more than ONE person to review. Let it be known that I shall not update unless I receive at least five reviews.**

* * *

**

**Fowl Manor**

The redhead landed with a thump on the carpeted floor. Swearing angrily she rubbed her aching, possibly bruised body. The equally bruised Grub was threatening his watch to lodge a report…again. The centaur grinned cheekily. "It was Athena's idea," he said. "Energy saving and no traffic."

"Athena," Holly repeated. She missed the Fowls like crazy. Holly hadn't seen them in a year. They were busy and so was she. Their inventions were already enough to help the LEP anyway and life was so settled, meaning boring in Holly's dictionary.

The LEP captain shielded immediately as a reflex action to the heavy footsteps in Fowl Manor. She missed the time when she could just walk in and say "hi" to Juliet and her large Caucasian brother. Now they had other workers which had undergone training and had been with them for years without knowing the secrets of the fairies. Her stupid fairy friend was still yelling into the watch. Holly stretched cam foil over him which caused a few grunts of anger and annoyance.

It was evening, Amethyst and Will might be asleep. Holly flew to the all to familiar study where a once again pale man sat, crease line etched on his face. The slim tanned leg of Athena Hawk could be seen clearly as she leaned on the wall flipping through a com-book.

"Where is that Grub?" Holly thought angrily. Without bothering to look for the now shielded fairy she walked up to the desk where like a child she climbed the large armchair. She unshielded revealing herself to her old friends.

"Oh hello Holly," Artemis said. He closed his laptop. "What do you need?"

"We need your help Fowl."

"Back on Fowl are we. What did we do wrong?" Artemis smirked nonchalantly. "I believe we have fulfilled every requirement to keep our memories." He was careful to emphasise the word every without ruffling a few feathers. You'd think that fairies would just appreciate the friendship but no, to gain interest they keep your working.

"More sophisticated or something like that." Holly shrugged. "Waiting for my Major promotion, again, so we had better not screw this mission."

"It hasn't gone through yet? How about the last more than twenty missions, all successful?" Athena asked.

"I dunno." Holly shrugged again. "So can we get down to the mission?"

Simultaneously the Fowls shrugged and said, "Sure." Exchanging speculative looks they turned to Holly once again, "He's the one doing it," they both said, except Artemis said, "She's the one doing it." You don't really think that Artemis would get that simple thing wrong now would you. You did? The horror.

"Getting married must be weird for you two," Holly remarked.

"Hey," they protested.

"Okay…" Holly said sceptically. "Qasar and Percheron have escaped," she continued.

"Whoopee," Athena said, raising her arm in a mock cheer. "So what?"

"So what?" Holly repeated in surprise. "Qasar is a perfectly potential criminal mastermind."

"Not with Percheron. Those two together are as dumb as doornails."

"Well it's still an escape nevertheless," Artemis reminded Athena. "They might have a revenge plot against us and the LEP."

"Percheron? Okay…" said Athena, "I'm trying to believe this."

"Please remember the Qasar part."

"Teena, do not fail forget that there could be an ally. There always is but no one would want Percheron now, would they?"

"Precisely. I understand about Qasar but Percheron, where's Gareth when you need him? Maybe he has a clue on this bizarre thing. By the way I'm quite busy, you can borrow Amethyst and Artemis for this mission."

"I want to go though," the purple eyed adult said, in a childish manner.

Arty rolled his eyes. "I think that means I'm going."

"Duh."

Grub tumbled into the room being held by the scruff of his neck. Holmes was all over him. "Sir," he said in a military manner, "I caught this midget wandering in the hallway." He saw Holly sitting calmly in the armchair and started gaping, "I didn't see her get in."

That was when Grub made his mistake. He shielded, while being in the grasp of a strong bodyguard, which you can guess is a near impossible feat. Holmes stared in disbelief at his hand, still not letting go because he felt the fabric still tugging in his hand.

"Grub," Holly snarled. "Unshield."

Captain Kelp winced at the tone of Holly's voice. This was bad, that was exactly the tone she used when she threatened to report him. Which was why he was still not a major either. Holly wasn't going to let a guy best her in the first place anyway. He shimmered back into view with stares of anger all on him, except for Holmes Butler, who wore a mask of confusion.

"Holmes, you may leave now."

"Sir, you haven't explained."

"Holmes," Artemis said, his tone in a warning.

Holmes glared at Artemis and left the room in a bow.

"You could be nicer to the poor fellow you know," Holly said her voice dropping to a whisper the same angry glare fixed on her face.

"Grub, you are so moronic, idiotic," Athena began to snarl, then began all the colourful language that was sure to be censored if I ever typed it down.

"Are you even capable of such language?" Artemis asked, speculatively. His lips twitched upwards. "If Amethyst ever heard you I bet you would still be the 'cooler' parent."

"Amethyst loves you, you just ignore too much," Grub said in his rather drowsy state.

"I do not," Artemis loudly protested. "Why does everyone keep-"

"Uh, Arty," Athena began, her innocent look back on her face in less than a nanosecond, "you do ignore her and you've disregarded her twice when Willy was in the same room."

"Who's Willy?" the Fowl owner asked oblivious to the fact that 'Willy' was his son's pet name and the fact that Willy longed for fatherly care as well.

"Artemis," Holly tried explaining since Athena had that look on her face, the fiery look. Oh women and their mood swings.

"Yes."

"Willy is Artemis," Holly said again.

"Oh, why does he have such a nickname."

"He likes it," Grub said intervening, this time he had luck on his side with no more fierce glares.

"So, what do you want to do about Holmes?" Artemis interrupted, changing the subject. "He's my best, next to Juliet and it isn't cheap to keep him around."

"Wipe-Out 3000, the very latest in mind wiping technology," Athena managed to say since her mood had swung yet again.

"Very well, I permit this mind wipe but any injuries and I would welcome a nice bit of gold from the fairies."

Holly and Grub drew in deep breaths. "Fine."

**Security Room 2**

_Scrabbles_. That was the first thing that entered Holmes mind as he swung across the room in the unfortunate chair. He pushed the small blue button at the side to view Amethyst Fowl's room which was where the noise was distinctly coming from. The girl wasn't sleeping but the LCD projections were certainly none of his business. He didn't care anyway being a Butler. Sometimes he wished the he was old enough to take care of Mr. Fowl when he was a teen. There was a great legend circulating the web about Butler. Domovoi Butler to be exact. The myth or fact that he had been all around the world with a vampire like Artemis, discovering great many things and regaining a massive fortune after being bankrupt. Lyle and Frank were stationed in their own rooms, watching over every sector, only two Butler siblings managed to rest, as Butler was a retired bodyguard and Juliet was not exactly there. Many wondered how she could juggle a job as dangerous, but lucrative, as the one she held while mothering a very emotional teen but then again she was not like most mothers. Her husband earned a rather miniscule salary next to hers being a mere professor.

Holmes calmed down. He wanted desperately to reach for that book he had been yearning to read all year, romance stories, yeah he liked those although he was a Butler. That noise, what was it anyway? Willy and Amethyst were in the same room and not fighting, this was interesting and actually very calming since those two had actually settled their differences. He did a heat scan and results came up but he saw nothing. He traced the source of the sound and the results were following it. "Might be rats," he speculated, "really big rats." His memory flashed back to the green suited midget he had found. What was Mr. Fowl hiding? Maybe Domovoi would know. Dom was like a father to Artemis, there would be no secrets anyway.

"_You are going to sleep,"_ he heard a deep voice say, bass and alto layered inside the hypnotic and calming sound. _"You will not notice what is going to happen. You have never seen me before."_

"Never seen, before," he repeated drowsily as he drooped off. The mesmer was not complete yet, he was only to awaken with a snap of two fingers, which hopefully someone will know.

The recorder inside the room did catch that and another one thing however after his eyelids closed tightly never to wake up again.

"She acts quickly does she not."

A crackle followed, also on the disc, this time higher and more feminine, "I am she not shut up and get to work. Thank God I made earlier plans."

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard. Holmes might be in deep slumber for a long time as a low, yet memorable chuckle followed full of terror enough to chill someone's heart.

* * *

Don't forget my threat. Five reviews or no update. So come one REVIEW! I might do it for 3 or 4 though. Depends. Hurry up if you want me to hurry up.


	9. Catch Those Kids

YES! I updated. Well only since two reviewers asked me so nicely. What happened to the rest? Come on people you can do it. Anyway, I wanted the kids to have a fun time ata heist too. So the reason for the chilling scream will come in the next chapter, not this one. It's just the style I write. Anyway enjoy this one and the next chapter will take you another five reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Catch That Kid".  
_

* * *

_

_The Diary of Amethyst (Encrypted)_

_I found the secret, I think. According to these files, mum and dad met on a heist. A thing I can believe of course. I have my own heist to conduct, in a tough security bank, the toughest in fact in North America. Fowls love a challenge as I have learned and indeed this is going to be a very delectable challenge indeed. I'm going out now, no worries, holographic me is going to keep suspicions away. Will's coming to, under much persuasion but I think mum's greedy side suddenly popped out of him. Ciao diary, I'm off the North America._

**Undisclosed Bank**

Amethyst smirked. The bank was so amateurish. Motion detectors, security cameras, guard dogs and codes? This was too easy. A party was going at this time and if her calculations weren't off, she and Willy will be in the vault in precisely ten minutes. The motion detectors were very simple to overcome. Willy manned the computer system in the office while she did all the manual labour.

"Go," he hissed, as he controlled the motion detectors. If the red light was on it was scanning for motion, if it was off she could move freely. Somehow the motion detectors couldn't be turned off, if it was an alarm will be triggered and this was their first crime.

"I can see you know," she growled back.

"Just helping," her brother whispered. "You've passed that area, we should have planned you know."

"I don't care."

"You read the blueprints online, didn't you?"

"That too."

The Fowl heir sighed. "Hurry up, I don't want to get in trouble."

"That's what getting away is about. You do a crime, but you don't do the time."

"Stop, go, stop, go," Amethyst whispered to herself.

"EMMY!" The shout rang in her ears.

"What?" Amethyst snarled, obviously annoyed because her ears were going to be deaf at this point.

"Your blueprints were wrong, there's a heat sensor in the next sector and you can't possibly lose your body heat."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Amethyst barked. She gripped her head, frown lines appeared and visible veins pulsed as she thought of a plan despite her brother's interruptions.

"Get out of there, out of there, now,"

"I've got it. I've got it."

"Come on Emmy."

"Chill," said the second heir. She pulled out a tub of cream, which she had found, she had no idea what it did but it was worth a shot. She slobbered it all over her face certain that it had a use. If she was correct the cream would at least cool her down but she didn't know what it really was for. Yes, her parents had used it on a heist before. It was to disguise body heat and hide every single spot of heat on her body despite where it was put. Lucky Amethyst. She sashayed all the way to the end where she met a titanium and pixie glass door. Well at least she thought it was pixie glass.

"See, I told you."

"Aw, how was I to know?"

"Trust mother and father to come up with the best equipment ever," Amethyst mumbled, smiling ever so slightly at the sight of the cream.

"You will meet a titanium and Utuh door."

"Utuh? Wasn't that created by-"

"Discovered actually," William interrupted, "yes it was discovered by someone we know, mother and aunt Adeline."

"Adolfina actually," Amethyst corrected.

"Keep her alias Emmy."

"Fine, now what do I do?"

"I did a background check on everything mum and dad have, since you took _all_ their old stuff anyway. The titanium and Utuh door will not collapse of course, under the highest pressure. Titanium can be cut with lasers such as the dapper cutter 21 beta but the Utuh part will not be able to be cut."

"Get to the point, don't be like dad."

Artemis the Third, bit his lip, "There's one weakness, it will break down if you touch it with a liquid we don't have."

"What is it?"

"Soda. Orange soda."

"What?" Amethyst exclaimed softly.

"The carbonated water and the little citric acid in the drink will melt the Utuh."

"Fascinating. I do have soda, except it's grape, will that work?"

"Theoretically yes, scientifically no."

"But they have the same content."

"Oh, I never knew that."

"That's because you don't drink soda."

"Wait, you have to add, believe it or not acetone as well."

"Nail polish, I think I have that."

"Alone."

Amethyst snorted. "We have a filter here. Bye beautiful nail polish."

She filtered the nail polish using a filter, a specially made one of course. She poured her acetone and her grape juice into a beaker, since she still wanted to drink her F&N Groovy Grape. She filled a used eyedropper with the liquid and dropped it slowly on the door, the 90 made of Utuh door bubbled leaving behind a strong stench of acetone and grape. The dapper cutter 21 beta was true to its name, it cut neatly and tidily leaving behind no trace since it evaporated into thin air.

"Now what?" she asked.

"The dogs, reach into your pocket and pull out a pen knife."

"I'm not killing the dogs."

"The pen knife is a scent generator of a sort, this happens to be version steak for guard dogs. Press 'steak' and throw the pen knife, the pen knife will crawl exactly a hundred feet away from its original spot with the speed of thirty kilometres per minute and the dogs shall be after them in a jiff. Don't fear their chase shall not be in vain nor will the explosion kill the dogs. It will reward them with a steak since the explosion will provide water to the steak thus making it a proper steak using by hydrating the dehydrated steak. Set off at least three in different directions."

"I'm convinced." She drew out three 'pen knives' and pressed their activation switches. A delicious smell of steak floated in the air with a mushroom sauce smell.

"When the dogs are out Amethyst, when the dogs are out."

"Oops, sorry. See there they are, now how much is a hundred feet?"

"Not much, let them follow their noses to avoid any surprise attacks. You'll have a harder time clearing the next hurdle."

"I've come far enough, thank you very much."

As expected three ferocious Rottweilers charged out of their pens completely overlooking the fact that a human was among them. In three directions they followed the delicious aroma which enabled Amethyst to escape.

Willy typed furiously on the keyboard to view the next challenge. It was rather simple, a large safe was hovering about fifty feet off the ground and the only way to bring it down was to climb fifty three feet off the ground to a key pad where they would need to hack in to perceive the code.

"Step on the bald eagle emblem and key in the numbers I say, 2101, 2349, 4685, 3985," Willy said slowly. "This code will open the first lock of invisible lasers crisscrossing the room."

Amethyst nodded. She stepped on the emblem. Her father would've been impressed indeed, the banks he had broken into involved disguises and the easiest way. They were playing by the villain rules, not the short cut, as impressive as it may be, challenge was no longer foreign and they no longer robbed thus they knew not of the harder systems.

Flashes of blue light surrounded her, forming a octagonal shape around her. She was too short to reach 4685 and had to jump to touch the button. She could hear the deactivation of the lasers and so she went back to her whiz brother.

"Now what?"

"Take out the latest version of Speed Wings and strap it on your back, fly to the key pad, which is the fastest way, unless you want to scale the wall."

"Flying it is."

"I'm waiting for the code," Artemis informed Amethyst. Try those you know. Mother designed the system so the code could be the most obvious or the most complicated systems."

Amethyst hovered around the buttons. Her mother loved her father, so she typed in Artemis.

"Access denied," the metallic voice of the computer proclaimed.

She kept calm. "Hawk," she typed in.

"Access denied."

"Fowl."

"Access denied."

"Amethyst and Willy."

Wheels turning. The safe was being lowered. She smiled widely. "She used our name Will, she used our names."

"Great, now take what you need and let's get out of here."

"Will a million do?"

"More than enough."

* * *

REVIEW! 


	10. Facing Music

**CEO Office, Lohna Incorporate**

Lirana was enjoying the very comfortable hover recliner. It supported her back and her head and it came with a nice cup holder and built in television. She didn't have much to complain about her life. As she lounged on the black faux leather hover recliner, her communicator beeped so she received the call with the press of a button.

"Good news, boys?" She inquired with expectancy. She threw a sideways glance at a machine that couldn't be finished by her top fairy technicians. Lirana was positive that the Fowls could fix it, she checked their IQ scores, which were hidden from public eyes, courtesy of the senior Fowls who had saved the files only for their private viewing. Anything was hackable nowadays. Her highly paid technicians were stuck on a thing they called Silicone Phase Construction of Micro and Nanotechnology, SPCMN. It was a rather simple except this was a technology that was, one, illegal and two, something Foaly wouldn't touch it, three, it was rather simple if you had an IQ of 234, to be exact.

No reply. Lirana scowled. "Don't forget about the machine," she added testily.

"You can build it yourself, right? You're smart."

Lirana smacked herself on the head when she heard Percheron's reply.

"Of course I'm smart, do you think the press would like it if Lirana Lohna released a machine using SPCMN? I doubt it."

Qasar made no reply while Percheron nodded mutely.

The pixie sighed, "You didn't get them, did you?"

"They weren't around _Miss Lohna_," the elf growled softly. His lips parted to say more but instead he chose to keep his silence and clench his jaw instead.

"How is that possible!" she yelled. "It was night, it's time for two kids like that to sleep. _My_ nieces sleep earlier than that."

The elf snorted. "And you care, how?"

"I had to care for them, the media loved it."

"You have a sister?" the ever so naïve Percheron asked.

"Why should you care?" Qasar snorted.

"_Media_," she repeated.

Qasar still scowled. "So what do we do now Lirana?"

"Miss Lohna, please."

"Okay, Miss Lohna."

"We wait," she said calmly, another evil grin on her face, "you can't get them the first time, you can try the second time, just lie low and wait. Kidnapping will still be easy, knock out is easy after all."

**Security Room 2**

Holmes rubbed his eyes.

"He's waking," a male voice whispered to a female figure.

"You don't know that for sure."

Holmes chose to ignore the voices, sure that they were dreams. His hands dropped to his side once again and rolled to his side.

Grub sniggered. A six foot five, muscular bodyguard was certainly funny when he was rolling over and sleeping like a normal human. "Get the mind wipe over with quickly," he suddenly commented in fear when Holmes swatted his dream.


End file.
